


沙發

by tangle_matoi



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Chinese Language, F/F, Masturbation, Smut, 就是肉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangle_matoi/pseuds/tangle_matoi
Summary: 小惡魔紗夏在錯愕的定延身上做壞壞的事情，可是定延愣愣的沒有出手。微微的劇情成分，文筆沒有很好、有點爛尾注意。
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	沙發

──────────

「欸，我覺得我的衣服好像…有點味道？」剛洗完澡的定延拉起厚重帽T的衣領，塞到鼻子下方使勁的吸了一口氣……不管怎麼聞，味道感覺就是不太一樣。

但人的鼻子總是會對自己的用品比較麻木，因此定延想問問室友紗夏的意見。

順帶一提，當初搬出來住的時候，定延只是想要找一個沒有太誇張生活習慣的成員，所以才選了湊崎紗夏。不過有件惱人的事情就是，原本認為是刻意表現給鏡頭看的大量肢體互動，以為在私底下會少一些，沒想到卻是越來越誇張……。

再來，俞定延發現湊崎紗夏根本就是嗅覺動物，很喜歡聞各種東西的味道，對香氣也很講究。困擾的點大概是最近紗夏很喜歡聞定延的衣服吧，心裡總有股奇怪的感覺。但實際上紗夏也不會怎樣所以定延只是放任她這麼做。唉，不過也是因為這樣才能請紗夏幫忙鑑定一下味道呢。

俞定延的目標現在正癱在沙發上，以一副輕鬆愉快的模樣晃動著雙腳一邊滑著手機。一屁股在沙發的空位上坐下後，定延直接把衣領拉往紗夏的方向。

「嗯？什麼味道啊，讓我聞聞。」

剛才就已經聽見對方疑問的紗夏放下手機，不解的看著對方。接著把臉湊近那人的黑色上衣輕輕嗅聞。定延總是穿著布料厚實的衣服，紗夏常常覺得這種衣服上都有一股毛料的味道，不是很喜歡。但被定延穿過之後反而就比較還好了。

你問我為什麼會知道？才不告訴你呢。

不知道該怎麼形容，但就是有一種香甜的味道在，跟平常定延的味道不太一樣。

「我覺得蠻好聞的啊……」於是紗夏這麼回應，嗅聞的動作也沒有停下。

聞著聞著，紗夏像隻柴犬一樣開始找起了味道的源頭。從領子聞到胸口處，再往上蹭了蹭對方的肩膀。不知不覺間已經整個人掛在對方身上，雙手勾著定延的脖子，鼻子也停在了對方的頸邊。

找到了，是這裡。

「呃、紗夏你在幹嘛……」定延滿是尷尬，雙手僵硬的推搡著身上的柴犬。五官幾乎因為抗拒而糾結在一起，連雙下巴都一併擠了出來。自己平常也不喜歡有過度的肌膚接觸，紗夏這樣突然的行為更是讓人不知所措。

而頸項上感受到的，對方鼻息的搔癢感使定延感到害怕，於是下意識的撇過頭迴避視線。

「啊…抱歉。」紗夏有些依依不捨的撐起自己的身體，手掌沿著對方的後頸滑向鎖骨，「但你脖子那邊的味道真的好香喔……」紗夏低著頭，用一副耐人尋味的表情直勾勾的盯著定延的領口。隨意移動著手掌也沒打算停下，雙手就這麼順勢撫上了對方柔軟的胸。

原本被碰脖子就已經起雞皮疙瘩了，所以當胸部被對方手掌覆蓋住的感覺出現，定延便錯愕的發出一聲驚叫。愣了好一會後才開始扭動身體掙扎，並試著把紗夏的手拿開。而紗夏則是以一個很奇妙的呆滯狀態在原地定格，好像也不在意對方的抗拒一樣。

「居然沒有穿內衣嗎？」紗夏突然開口。

「……。」總覺得紗夏很像在喃喃自語，但實在是聽得太清楚了，定延尷尬的停下了動作。

「原來平常都沒有穿啊…」手裡捧著對方略大的渾圓，稍作揉捏之後整個人依偎了上去。很自然的把臉埋進對方的頸窩處，放肆的汲取著那誘人的香氣。「定延，你真的很香啊。」在定延看不到的位置，紗夏露出了滿足的笑容。

「呀！湊崎紗夏你到底在幹嘛啦！」這個女人到底為什麼沒辦法推開！好可怕！

恐懼之餘，定延還是決定斜眼瞄一下對方到底在幹嘛。不看還好，一看發現紗夏也在看自己，才正要用力躲開紗夏的視線時，對方馬上露出了掠食者一般的眼神……接著，是紗夏像過於興奮的小狗一樣不斷的要親定延，但定延也不斷瘋狂閃避的一連串動作。

定延邊抵抗邊大聲的叫著，紗夏也使出了超大的力氣抱住定延讓他掙脫不了。

這個女人的健身成果竟然在這時候發揮了作用嗎！太可怕了吧！

「呀，定延啊…」紗夏用鼻尖抵著定延頸側細嫩的皮膚，緩慢的向上滑，到了軟嫩的耳垂下方後停了下來。

「我想做。」曖昧的說完這句話後，紗夏含住了定延的耳垂。

完全沒有反應過來耳垂就被攻擊了，「什……！？」定延全身顫抖了好大一下。「做…什麼？」沒有聽懂，而且不管定延怎麼使力就是推不開紗夏，只好作罷……

「做愛。」紗夏發現自己講出這個詞之後空氣就直接凝結了，是什麼情形…很奇怪嗎？「怎麼了？」

「為什麼會跟我說……？」定延腦子裡的所有思緒瞬間當機糾結成團。紗夏跟我說這個到底是想要幹嘛？我跟紗夏也不能……

定延只能愣在原地，連思考要怎麼應對的力氣都沒有了。

「定延…沒有經驗嗎？」紗夏繼續像發情的貓一樣蹭著定延，突然想起了一個很美妙的方法。

「不然我自己來就好，」紗夏心裡的小惡魔正開心咧嘴而笑，「只是你要讓我抱著。」結束這句話後，那個柴犬小惡魔樂得在空中轉著圈圈。

「什麼、到底是要幹嘛啊…喂……」紗夏根本沒等到定延把話說完就已經開始動作了，定延只好選擇不去看對方在做什麼，採取意識上完全迴避的狀態。但事實上沒有這麼容易就躲掉，因為紗夏整個人鑽在定延的懷中蹭呀蹭的，讓原本側身坐在沙發上的定延只能被迫躺下依靠著把手。

紗夏鑽出一個舒適的姿勢之後，下盤就已經在前後規律的扭動著了。稍嫌微弱的快感正緩慢的產生當中，身下的定延好像變得非常緊張，全身僵硬。

在一陣沉默的動作使氣氛曖昧到一個程度後，紗夏湊到定延的耳邊，「想對我幹嘛都可以喔。」甚至是一邊吞吐著色情的喘息，一邊低語道。感覺是時候可以再更進階一點了，紗夏把手伸進了自己的內褲裡，試探性的揉按著核心。

可能是因為確確實實的抱著定延的關係，今天的身體好像特別的敏感啊……終於忍不住發出了較為高亢的呻吟聲，頭仍然是靠著定延的肩窩蹭著。另一隻閒著的手默默環住了定延的腰。胸口那莫名的搔癢感似乎越來越膨脹了。

雖然一起同居的紗夏時不時都不穿衣服，或是只穿著內褲在家裡跑來跑去的，認真要說的話平常的視覺刺激還不算少。但定延自己對這方面真的是沒什麼慾望。甚至就像紗夏說的，根本沒有做過。

再者，儘管定延自認自己是塊大木頭，仍是隱隱約約的發現了紗夏似乎非常喜歡自己的樣子……。對方現在的狀態算得上是向定延這個室友暴露了最隱私的一面了吧，但論要不要接受，定延覺得不管哪個選擇都很令人尷尬。

定延突然有些好奇，轉過頭看了窩在自己胸口的紗夏一眼。只見對方幾撮柔順的小瀏海蓋著稍微有些汗珠的額頭，而雙眼則是緊閉著，不時皺一下眉頭，眼睫毛也會隨之輕顫。

定延幾乎被眼前的美貌震懾住了，但一回過神來發現在這種狀態下盯著看很不對勁後，立馬深深的吸了一口氣。不行…要冷靜……

紗夏感覺到身下的人突然大吸了一口氣，有些疑惑的睜開了眼抬頭看去。不看沒事，一抬頭就直接撞上對方的銳利眼神，沒有預料到這種情況的紗夏突然之間覺得有點害羞。

臉頰因為莫名的燥熱染上了紅暈，紗夏緊抓定延的上衣，眨眨眼硬是強迫自己皺起眉頭，用惱怒的眼神來掩蓋其他可能流露的思緒。像是要阻止對方的視線一樣，抬起身子在定延的左半唇上啄了一下。隨後馬上把臉緊緊的埋在對方胸前，把對方抱的更緊了。

不對，這樣似乎顯得有點反常……？

紗夏的態度突然變得不太一樣，剛剛那親吻自己的動作定延實在沒有搞懂那之中所代表的情緒。但這樣的紗夏甚至比平常還要更美，自己也突然有點混亂了。這到底都是什麼情形…？

定延抬起了手，輕輕地環在了紗夏的肩上，卻換來對方全身一僵的反應。但這個狀態也只停留了幾秒，紗夏的動作似乎變得更激烈了。

突然被定延觸碰讓紗夏的心跳停了一拍，而胸口那股癢癢的感覺簡直就要讓自己爆炸了。隨著一下一下的揉按，紗夏為了平復那癢癢的感覺而更加放肆的叫喊出聲。

「定、定延……」紗夏嘴唇有些顫抖，卻發現定延的呼吸也變得紊亂。

「紗夏…，呃…嗯？」定延因為緊張錯愕而不知所措，摟著紗夏的手也稍微鬆開了。現、現在到底是怎麼了我到底該怎麼做啊…？因此只能試探性的詢問對方。

「定延…可以抱緊我嗎？」在對方的鎖骨上落下一吻，胯下的酸楚隨著自己手上的動作一陣一陣的襲來，為了拖延快感自己也一次次的夾緊雙腿又放鬆，臀部也跟著快意襲擊的頻率扭動。

雖然定延腦中一片混亂但也沒打算拒絕對方，支支吾吾的應了聲。而紗夏似乎也越來越躁動。直到現在，定延才深刻的認知到對方完全籠罩在情慾之中。

定延試探性的先用手撫過對方的大腿，在臀腿肉最豐滿的地方輕輕捏了一把。接著往骨盆腰部的曲線處游走。而紗夏隨著自己的碰觸發出了更加色情的顫音，這也讓定延突然產生了心動的感覺。

「定、定…抱我……」紗夏說出的這句話甚至沒辦法算是順暢的句子，聽起來就是在忍受著什麼痛苦一樣硬擠出來的破碎單字，充滿顫抖。定延發現好像哪裡不對，趕緊把對方往自己身上壓，用雙臂緊緊環抱住紗夏。

終於能夠大肆發洩的紗夏突然重重抽搐了下，原先綿延的甜膩嗓音突然被全身的顫抖截斷。隨著一下一下強烈的快感襲來，紗夏不斷的全身繃緊，過於刺激的麻癢酸澀感在背脊的下半部流竄著，下腹完全就是情慾爆炸的重要核心。

紗夏就這樣被快感淹沒，過了好一會兒才恢復意識大口吸氣，隨著下身的餘韻收縮而虛弱的喘息。

定延等到懷中的紗夏平復後，伸出右手撫上對方的臉龐。這個動作讓紗夏自然的抬起頭來看看定延，看著紗夏潮紅的面頰和被汗水沾濕的小髮絲，真的是不知道能夠說些什麼來描述這樣的美貌。

定延的反應是不是代表了一些些可能性？那些紗夏渴望能夠得到情感回報的可能性。

不管怎樣這次的體驗實在是前所未有，一直以來也沒有想像過這種情境。紗夏撐起自己的身體再次吻了定延，並且停留好一下才離開。「好像有點太任性了。」紗夏吐舌說著，然後一邊跳離了定延身上。身體抽離了方才的情緒後覺得全身黏膩，紗夏突然覺得應該去沖個澡才對。 

在走到走廊轉角的時候紗夏故意回頭瞥向定延，甚至拋出了一個格外誘人的媚眼。

定延就這樣錯愕的被丟在了原地。

──────────

**Author's Note:**

> 我是纏，很謝謝看到這裡的大家。  
> 在AO3打滾了好一陣子終於決定要PO了，如果有什麼想法都可以告訴我。  
> 不過我真的是很不會結尾還請大家見諒QQ...


End file.
